Because That Would Be Stupid
by IletuAmetta
Summary: Short drabble for the new Star Guardian skins as Veigar finds himself waiting for Lulu at the final photo shoot. One-shot.


uh so this is something I decided to have fun writing for the Star Guardian skins release and I would write a chaptered fic on the whole "Jinx accepting herself" story/theory but I procrastinate too much anyway so eek I hope you enjoy

* * *

"And Project Star Guardian is now complete!" the directing summoner bellows across set. "Good work, everyone!"

The filming room is huge, the high ceiling hidden by an illusion of a rising dawn with a sun so radiant it actually burns his eyes. The dusty canvas below his metal boots seems to continue into the distance - so far that he's not sure if he can tell where it ends. Summoners and staff alike exchange pats on the back and put away their magic view capturers while helpers lead champions to dressing rooms to change back into normal attire. Even the atmosphere itself is warm with happiness, pride, and the satisfaction of a job well done.

Veigar has to admit that he's just a teensy, weensy bit impressed.

But it's still not like he wants to be here or anything.

Because that would be stupid.

A pair of bright blue braids flash past Veigar's vision and he hears Jinx whoop as she cartwheels out of the room, talking obnoxiously to her rocket launcher. Poppy gives all the workers a grunt of acknowledgement and swings her hammer onto her shoulder with a clang before striding off, followed by Janna, who thanks everyone and floats after the yordle, her pale hair drifting lazily behind her pointed ears.

Lux disengages her illusion, leaving the bare white ceiling high above their heads gleaming with the traces of hardworking cleaners. Garen waits at the doorway and the Lady of Luminosity runs to her brother before grabbing hold of his arm and chattering excitedly into his patient ear like a chipmunk.

 _Now where is that stupid yordle girl?_

Veigar hefts himself up from his stool, turning towards the door. If she's going to be late, he's not going to wait for her or anything.

Because that would be stupid.

Suddenly the telltale sounds of quick, light footsteps and faint fairy trails reach his pointed ears and he groans.

Here we go, he says to himself.

"Veigar!" cries Lulu happily, and he cringes at how weird his magnificent name sounds in her high-pitched squeals.

 _Yes, that's right_ , he reasons proudly, _my name should be uttered with fear, with respect, with submission! Not_ \- and he glares at the Fae Sorceress skipping towards him - _with happiness and excitement and good-to-see-you vibes!_

Lulu prances to a halt just centimeters from touching his hat to hers, and he's tempted to take a step back but oh joy! there's a wall behind him.

"Did you see that last photo shoot? Was I cool? Everybody else was cool! You were pretty cool too, Veigar!" she rambles.

The Tiny Master of Evil sniffs haughtily. "Of course I was cool! I am always cool! People who will rule Valoran are always cool!"

Pix jingles a reminder that he didn't actually _do_ anything apart from sit miserably by the side, and Veigar swipes a gauntlet at him.

"You're so funny, Veigar," Lulu giggles, and even though he'd never admit it, his little shriveled heart skips a beat as he realizes that her laugh is really cute.

Nah, he's not serious.

Because that would be stupid.

Grabbing the edge of his hat, he pulls it down firmly, hiding the weird expression he probably has on his face. "Are you leaving or not, Sorceress?" he snaps. "The fact that I had to wait for you is stupid enough already."

She laughs and skips to the doorway, twirling back with her hands slightly behind her and teetering on tiptoe, and he notices with a strange rushing sensation that she genuinely looks like a fairy as sparkling dust sinks around her and the light from behind her illuminates her silhouette sharply. Time slows and leaves just the two of them, like two glowing existences, captured in a moment together, forever, again, and he subconsciously knows that-

-no matter how stupid it is-

-he's-

"Hurry, Veigar!" she squeals, and embarrassed, he brushes off his stupid, stupid thoughts and stomps towards her.

* * *

well okay fuck me and my horrible writing but thanks for reading and reviews mean a lot to me so if you enjoyed it and want to leave a review go ahead please lol *sobs*


End file.
